tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Breeding
Introduction Cross Breeding is a feature of IndustrialCraft that allows you to combine plants to gain new sorts of plants with different effects. Every plant in IC is capable of Cross Breeding, including Vanilla plants, but not mushrooms or cactus. There are various different types of new crops, e.g. Blackthorn, Cyazint, Ferru, Stickreed, Terrawart, Hops, Venomilia, Tulip, Cocoa, Redwheat, Aurelia, Dandelion, Rose and Coffee beans. Calculator For a calculator that has data found by snooping around the IC2 source files, you can use the one listed here.http://ic2crops.nfshost.com/ Harvesting Process When a fully matured plant is harvested from a Crop, it will have a chance of dropping a Seed Bag, along with the respective crop. Simply left-click with a hoe to harvest the plant. Unless the plant was previously identified, Seed Bags will be known as Unknown Seeds (30126). Each seed bag has its unique seed and cannot be spawned. Unknown Seeds can be analyzed by a Cropnalyzer. CrossBreeding Process #Place a Crop on each North, South, East, West directions on a 3 x 3 Tilled Dirt with Water in the middle. Make sure the Area is well lit and quite huge & at best exposed to the sky as plants need Air to grow. #Place respective Seeds in the Crop and wait until fully grown and the stick is almost unseen. It should be noted that when trying to plant Roses or Dandelions, unless using a seed bag, 4 of the flower are required, and the crop will need direct contact with sunlight, as well as the need for it to be daytime. #Once they are grown place two Crops (Right Click Twice) on each of the corner of the 3x3 field. Don't harvest yet. #After some time CrossBreeds will eventually start to grow on the additional Crops. Weeds Weeds will eventually start to grow at your Crossing Station. They can stop growth of Plants and destroy them. Weeds can be stopped and prevented by the use of Weed-Ex although too much of it can also damage your Plants. Weeds can be spotted by Grass growing around a field or by Weed Seeds in the Crop itself. *Note: The beginning stage of weeds can easily be mistaken for wheat or other grass based plants. The key difference is that weeds are a darker green. Growth Stages of Weeds: Cross-Breeding Tools Crops are used as a basic structure to enable the Growth of CrossBreeds. Fertilizer is used to increase the speed of Growth since Plants won't be instantly grown by Bonemeal and can take quite a while to grow on their own. Weed-Ex is used to stop or prevent Weeds. Hydration Cells are refined Water Cells and are used to hydrate the Crops. The Crop-Matron is an automated Device for CrossBreeding. It will apply fertilizer, Weed-Ex and Hydration Cells when needed. Plants Tier 2 Dandelion *Discovered by: Notch *Keywords: Yellow, Flower *Source: seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Yellow dye and seed bags. *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air Rose *Discovered by: Notch *Keywords: Red, Flower *Source: seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Red Dye and seed bags *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air Blackthorn *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Black, Flower *Source: seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Ink Sacs and seed bags *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air *Uses for Items dropped: Black dye and grey dye. Cyazint *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Blue, Flower *Source: seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Cyan dye and seed bags *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air *Uses for Items dropped: Cyan dye Tulip *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Purple, Flower, Tulip *Source: seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Purple dye and seed bags *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air *Uses for Items dropped: Purple dye, Pink dye and Magenta dye Tier 3 Venomilia *Discovered by: raGan *Keywords: Purple, Flower, Tulip, Poison *Source: seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Purple dye and seed bags *Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air *Uses for Items dropped: Purple dye, Pink dye and Magenta dye. *Causes weeds to spread more quickly to nearby Crops. Cocoa *Discovered by: Notch *Keywords: Brown, Food, Stem *Source *Seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Cocoa beans and seed bags *Special conditions for growth: two additional dirt blocks placed directly underneath the tilled soil block the Cocoa is planted on will increase this plant's success by 30%. Tier 4 Stickreed *Discovered by: raa1337 *Keywords: Reed, Resin *Source *Seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Sticky Resin, Sugar Cane, and seed bags *Special conditions for growth: none *Used to make Sticky Resin, Rum, Paper, and Reeds Tier 5 Hops *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Green, Ingredient, Wheat *Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Hops and seed bags *Special conditions for growth: none *Used to make beer Nether Wart *Discovered by: Notch *Keywords: Red, Nether, Ingredient, Soulsand *Source: Nether Fortress, Seed bags, and cross-breeding *Drops: Nether Wart *Special conditions for growth: none Terra Wart *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Blue, Aether, Consumable, Snow *Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Terra wart *Special conditions for growth: none *Used to remove negative effects, such as poison. Tier 6 Ferru *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Grey stem, Metal *Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Iron dust heaps and seed bags *Special conditions for growth: An Iron Ore block, NOT Iron block, MUST be placed underneath the tilled soil block the Ferru is planted on for the plant grow to maturity. Redwheat *Discovered by: raa1337 *Keywords: Red, Redstone, Wheat *Source: seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Redstone dust and seed bags *Special conditions for growth: Light level must be from redstone torches Tier 7 Coffee *Discovered by: Snoochy *Keywords: Leaves, Ingredient, Beans *Source: seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Coffee beans and seed bags *Special conditions for growth: none *Used for making coffee Tier 8 Aurelia *Discovered by: Alblaka *Keywords: Gold, Leaves, Metal *Source: seed bags and cross-breeding *Drops: Gold nuggets and seed bags *Special conditions for growth: A Gold Ore block, NOT Gold block, MUST be placed underneath the tilled soil block the Aurelia is planted on for the plant grow to maturity. Wheatcrossbreed.png|Wheat Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin Melon.png|Melon Rosecrossbreed.png|Rose Dandelioncrossbreed.png|Dandelion Tulpin.png|Tulpin Cyazint.png|Cyazint Blackthorn.png|Blackthorn Cocoa.png|Cocoa Nether Wart.png|Nether Wart Category:Brewing Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Cross Breeding Category:IC Agriculture Category:Brewing Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Cross Breeding Category:IC Agriculture